


Workin Late

by Genea (geneac1)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alt/Uber, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea





	Workin Late

I was just packing up all of my shit from another horrendously long day. I swear I don’t know why I still work here. The men are chauvinistic pigs and the women are ladder climbing bitches. Sometimes, though a bitch willing to climb isn’t a bad thing—I’ve been known to climb a bitch from time to time myself. I looked up briefly as my laptop closed up and saw her. I didn’t know who she was, only that she was tall, bronze and beautiful. Our eyes met for two seconds, she smiled and looked away. My heart for some reason was racing and when a light sheen broke out on my skin.

I knew it was time to go.

I stood, said “Later” to the night crew and made my way to the elevator. As I began my descent my nerves slowly started to relax and a smile slid onto my face as I thought about her again. The elevator finally hit garage level. As I stepped off, she was there.

“Its not rally safe going into empty garages by yourself you know.”

My mind seemed to turn off and my jaw fell open. I made several attempts at speaking, none of which worked.

“Really, you should be more careful; you never know who might be lurking.”

She continued speaking, politely ignoring my stutters. Finally, I was able to speak.

“Um, sorry, yes you’re right; I should pay more attention.”

She smiled and for some unknown reason, I smiled right back.

“What are you doing down here?” See I thought to myself I can hold a conversation.

“On my way out.”

“Let me walk you to your car.”

“No that’s okay its just right down, over there.

“I know but let me walk you anyway.”

We walked in silence to my car in the meantime the light sheen had turned into slight dampness on my skin and other areas. She smelled so good, like sandalwood. I love sandalwood. When we reached my car, I went to pull my keys and out of my bag.

“Crap!”

“What?”

“My freaking bag, I must have left it upstairs on my freaking desk, next to all the freaking work I didn’t get through today.”

“Hey no worries,” she said lightly touching my shoulder, giving me a chill. “I’ll walk you back up.”

We took the elevator back up, saying little on the elevator ride up. When we reached my floor she walked back with me to my desk.

“Nice desk.”

“Yeah, it’s really great when I can actually see it,” I said chuckling.

Suddenly, I realized how close she was to my body. The sheen and the damp came back with a vengeance. I tried to move around her but she was unmovable.

“You know,” she said, “I’ve always wanted to have sex on a desk just to see if it’s like it is in the movies.”

She was standing behind me, kissing me gently on my neck. She slowly drug her thumbs from the front of my neck around to the back, slid her hands up and when she reached the crown of my head, grasped my hair and pulled on it perfectly. A moan of pure pleasure escaped my mouth and my clit began a slow but steady throbbing. She pulled my head back and held me there, kissing me deeper and harder until I could no longer breathe.

My brain for unknown reasons decided to make an appearance. “Wait, wait we can’t.”

“Why?” she said. “Clearly you want me and I definitely want you so tell me why can’t we?”

I had no answer and she knew it. She pulled me closer to her again, caressing my neck, my back and squeezing my ass. She had me backed up onto a desk across from mine, a blessedly clean desk. She put her hand on my hips and pressed me to her, where I was surprised to feel a hard bulge. I gasped and she grinned rakishly at me and continued to assault my mouth with her tongue. I sucked and bit her lips and my hands determinedly yanked her shirt out of her pants, ripping open her shirt revealing a pair of the most perfect breasts I have ever seen. As soon as I saw them, I latched onto them like she was cold water in the desert. It was her turn to moan, a truly guttural sound that vibrated down my entire body. I reached to unzip her pants and found my hand caught.

Surprised, I looked up at her.

“Not yet,” she said. “I want to taste you first.”

My knees buckled hearing this, but she caught me and eased my pants down. I didn’t even remember them being unbuttoned. Finally my pants were off and she eased me onto the desk when I felt something soft, “Where did you find this blanket?”

“I have many skills.” She said again with that killer grin.

She sat down in the ergonomic chair and just looked at me.

“I bet they didn’t have this is mind when they designed this chair.”

We both laughed.

“I bet your right” I said.

She moved the chair forward and put one of my feet on either of her legs and leaned into me. I could smell my own arousal and it was not slowing down at all.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Making you want me,” she said.

“Believe me; I couldn’t want you any more.”

“I want your mouth on me, your teeth biting me, your tongue devouring me, your beautiful fingers playing me and your dick making me beg for mercy.”

“Please, please fuck me.”

All at once she bent forward and was licking and kissing my pussy. Her tongue was warm, soft and so demanding. She licked me for mere moments before I could feel the orgasm about to rip from my throat. I leaned back on the desk but her mouth never left me. I could feel every firm stroke and every suck on my clit. Every coherent thought left my mind as the fire built and suddenly erupted into an orgasm so intense, I’m sure my best friend felt it. She wasn’t done with me yet, though she resumed licking me, hard stroke, soft stroke, barely there stroke and just when I thought I would be okay, she slid one and then two fingers into me, fingering me while sucking my clit. She did this for so long I thought I would be getting a slow orgasm but then she suddenly sucked my clit into her mouth pushed a third finger into me. In that moment I knew I would be ruined for anyone else forever.

“Oh My God,” I screamed in a voice I have never heard before and came so hard I nearly came out of my skin.

As I lay there trying to get my breath back I heard a chuckle.

“You okay up there? I mean, I am technically the one doing all the work.”

I nudged her with my foot a little but could not do or say much more than that.

“You ready for a little bit more?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I think my vagina passed out.”

The next thing I knew I felt a series of kisses along my inner thigh, down my leg and up the other. I heard, “Come on, you know you want it.”

The sad thing was, I did want it, but was just too tired to say.

She worked her way slowly up my body igniting little fires along the way. She pressed her lips and teeth along my thighs, across my stomach, on the swell of my breasts, in the dip between my neck and shoulders. By the time she was circling my nipple with her tongue my vagina had definitely woken up and was wondering what the hold up was. Painfully slowly she took my nipple into her mouth and sucked it gently while running it through her teeth. She kept this up oh-so-slowly increasing the pressure and the pain. I was in such a haze of pleasure I felt stoned. I heard myself telling her harder and harder still while my nipples continued to beg her attention.

“I want it to hurt,” I heard myself say. “It hurts so fucking good. I want to not be able to wear a bra tomorrow without thinking of you. Please, please bite me harder.”

So she bit me harder and again I begged for more. She eventually removed her mouth from feasting on my breast and asked again if I was ready.

“Ready,” I said. “Oh, God, yes, I am so fucking ready. Fuck me please.”

She stood up and there in all its glory was her strap-on and my mouth salivated.

“Jesus, I so want to suck your dick.”

“I’ll let you, but later and only if you’re so very good. First, though, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think or talk anymore.”

“Okay,” I said.

She slid into me so slowly I thought I would die. Once she was inside, though, she did not go slowly. There was a flurry of short, hard strokes and long deep strokes. She did a short, short, long with a swirl and I almost came.

“Not yet,” she said.

“Okay, I’ll try.”

“Hold it or I will stop.”

“No, God, don’t stop.”

She continued thrusting into me and I continued holding back my orgasm. At some point she picked me up and carried me to the nearest wall where she used it to brace herself and fuck me some more.

Just when I thought I was going to either have to take my chances and orgasm or explode, she whispered, “Now,” in my ear.

She swirled her hips one last time and I came harder and louder that I have ever come in life, which between us is saying something. She continued to thrust into me gently as I rode out the orgasm. I felt like a limp dishrag. Luckily for me she was showing no signs of fatigue. She carried me over to the little loveseat that I had totally forgotten about and held me in her arms while I tried to come down a little from my sex cloud.

“You okay?”

“Hmmm, I am way fucking better than okay.”

“Ha, well I am glad to hear it.”

I chuckled just then and realized that her dick was still inside me.

“You know that swirl thing you did with your hips was pretty cool.”

“Thanks, I learned it before I got the strap on. The girls really seemed to love it so I adapted it to work with strap.”

“Well let me tell you, you made me come harder with those swirls than any other deep dickin’ I’ve ever gotten.

“Well thanks, ma’am, we aim to please. Now that I can breathe again, I do believe I owe you a big, big favor.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

I rode her longer kissing hard, pulling her nipples with my fingers and just fucking her.

All at once she tensed up and had an orgasm that nearly lifted us both out of the chair.

“That was amazing; I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life.”

“Well, thank you I do my best work on the fly.”

Ha, well I guess we should look for your keys now, well after we get dressed anyway.

Yes, clothes would probably be very useful here. I think I left my keys in my desk drawer.

I reached down to pick up my jeans and slide them on, wishing the whole time that I had worn panties today. I turned around looking for my bra, spotted it on my desk and made my way over to put it on. As I was sliding the straps over my shoulders, I felt her hands move around from behind me to cover my breasts and give them a gentle squeeze.

“You are so beautiful; I couldn’t help but come over and touch you. I think I really must have you one more time before we call it a day, are you game?”

“Well, I think I could be persuaded.”

With that she pulled me against her and I found myself dripping wet, ready to go and really not caring that I hadn’t worn panties that day.

Two hours later, I was looking for my pants, bra, shirt and keys all over again.

“So did you find your keys?”

“Yep, right here in the desk.”

“Well, in that case, may I escort you to your vehicle?”

“Please.”

We rode down several floors in silence and then suddenly we were kissing and pressing against each other in an attempt to fuck fully clothed. Somehow I managed to push the stop button on the elevator. We continued just kissing until she fit her extremely strong thigh between my legs, put her hands on my waist and began guiding my movements. I managed to get my mouth around one of her nipples and sucked her while she fucked me. In no time at all we both came long and hard.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We aren’t getting very far here are we?”

“No, not really.

I started the elevator back up while we tried to compose ourselves and restore some order to our clothing. When we finally reached the garage, she walked me to my car.”

“Well, I guess this is it.”  
“Yep, I guess so.”

“Thank you for a great night, ummm… this is so embarrassing we just fucked each others brains out and I don’t even know your name.”

She chuckled lightly.

“When your right, you’re right. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Spencer Kingman.”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Cristobel James.”

“Hello Cristobel, the pleasure is all mine, trust me on that.”

I blushed what I hoped lightly as she gently kissed my hand. “Well I should be going thank goodness I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

“Oh, well that makes two of us; I am actually on a week vacation myself.”

She reached up and stroked my cheek with her fingers and then as if I was made of porcelain palmed my cheek, bent down and kissed me at first deeply and then pulled back until we were kissing lightly. She pressed her forehead to mine.

“Good-night, loveliest Cristobel.”

“Good-night, dearest Spencer.

With that, I climbed into my car, shut the door and turned on the ignition. She placed her hand on my window and I did the same. I rolled down my window and asked “Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?”

In a city of eight million people, sure why not.”

She bent and kissed me again and stepped back. I rolled up my window, back out of spot, put the car and drove toward the exit. I looked in my rearview and saw her standing there with her hand raised in a small wave. I honked my horn, raised my own hand and turned out of the garage. I never did see her again but sometimes when I’m at work late, I look out over the city that never sleeps and whisper her name.


End file.
